Someone like you
by KillMeToday
Summary: Tori se consigue un novio... Jade parece mas enojada de lo normal, como acabaran las cosas?.


**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV TORI**

**-¿**Han visto a Jade?- preguntaba Tori molesta a su grupo de amigos.

Resulta a Jade se le había ocurrido hacerle bromas recientemente, no sabía la razón. Digo, ella es Jade es normal que me haga la vida imposible, pero últimamente le hacía más bromas de lo normal y se le notaba molesta cada vez que se acercaba. Me pregunto si habré echo algo para que se molestara tanto, esta era una de sus peores semanas, Jade gastándole bromas, tenía muchos ensayos que realizar, escribir un guion de 20 páginas, así que estaba agotada. Por lo único que estaba feliz es que…. ¡se había conseguido un novio!

-Creo que está afuera tomándose un café ¿por?- dijo Beck

Beck y Jade habían terminado unas semanas atrás, se dice que los ambos estaban se acuerdo, que sería mejor así.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, nos vemos en clase- decía Tori dirigiéndose a la cafetería que estaba afuera del colegio.

-¡Suerte!- le dijo André mientras sacaba unos cuantos libros de su casillero.

**POV JADE**

-¡No Sinjin no te daré mis dientes para tu colección, y será mejor que te largues antes de que te meta mis tijeras por donde el sol no brilla!- le dije a Sinjin tirándole una de mis peores miradas.

-Ok! Adiós, te amoooo.- Y con eso se fue corriendo como gallina.

_Bien ya se fue, ¿en que estaba pensando? A si… Vega, tengo que hacer que termine con su novio. Ese chico es un patán, estoy segura que la está usando. Ni se por qué me preocupo… bueno talvez si sienta algo por Vega después de todo le he estado jugando bromas para mantenerla alejada, quiero que me odie…así… talvez yo la odie a ella también pero no da resultado de echo creo que cuando se enoja se mira… tierna… pero yo soy Jade West y jamás lo admitiría no, claro que no tengo una reputación que mantener, pero mi sangre arde y siento nauseas cada vez que la veo con se estúpido novio, digo ni siquiera es tan guapo y apart—_

-¡JADE!- escuche un grito a mis espaldas y sonreí.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma- murmure bajito.

-Jade, ¿se puede saber que hacia un pescado en mi casillero?-

-No sé de qué hablas- dije intentando contener una sonrisa.

-No te hagas, dime hice algo que te molestara?- dijo Tori con una cara confundida.

-Sí, tú me molestas- ¡_MENTIRA!_- ya vete y déjame disfrutar mi café.- dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-No, no me iré y sabes… ya estoy harta de tus bromitas, yo nunca te hice nada y si te hice algo dime que para intentar arreglarlo- dijo Tori.

-…- _No te quedes solo viéndola! Di algo un insulto o algo arrgh! _

-…-

-…-_Soy tan cobarde…_

-… No tiene caso hablar contigo, ni si quiera sé por qué me molesto en venir hasta aquí…-dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente la escuela.

_Lo siento mucho Tori, solo dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar…_

Y con eso me dirigí a la primera hora de clase.

**POV DE NADIE**

Todos estaban almorzando en la cafetería. Jade parecía muy distraída jugando con su comida mientras los demás platicaban. En eso se acercó Tori con su novio y se unieron al grupo de estudiantes.

-Hola chicos, ¿puede Gregg sentarse con nosotros hoy?- dijo la latina con una sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Beck dándole una mordida a su pizza.

Jade solo soltó un bufido y siguió jugando con su comida.

Gregg es el novio de Tori, es un chico de último año rubio, ojos marrones, alto y un poco flaco. Este se sentó a la par de Tori, y a la par de el Jade…

Siguieron platicando un rato. Y Gregg parecía no quitarle la vista a Jade, esta lo noto y se comenzó a enojar.

-Hey chicos, voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa el sábado a las 7 y todos están invitados- dijo Gregg pasando un brazo alrededor de Tori haciendo que Jade ruedo los ojos.

-¡Yeei una fiesta!- dijo Cat aplaudiendo.

-Yo no iré- dijo Jade.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Gregg rápidamente.

Ante esto Jade levanto una ceja y se le quedo viendo. –Eso a ti no te incumbe flacucho.- dijo levantándose y yéndose de la mesa.

_Para que quiero ir a ver a Vega besuqueándose y bailando con ese idiota…-_pensó Jade.

Los demás quedaron confundidos y en silencio un momento para después seguir hablando más sobre la fiesta.

**POV TORI**

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo las tareas pero no podía pensar en cierta persona…

_Jade, ha estado actuando raro estos días… y me pregunto por qué no quiere asistir a la fiesta, ella siempre asiste a las fiestas nocturnas. Bueno cuando estaba con Beck… será por eso? No tiene con quien ir y por eso no quiere asistir?... o talvez ya tenía planes, talvez tenga una cita con un chico. No, no, no, eso no puede ser el caso, argh es que si me doy cuenta- … Pero que estoy pensando debería estar feliz por ella, bueno ni siquiera sé si en verdad tiene una cita le estoy dando muchas vueltas a esto…_

-Debo estar muy cansada por eso estoy pensando todo esto, mejor me voy a dormir- dijo mientras iba al baño a lavarse para después dormirse.

**POV JADE**

-¡Ok voy a ir a la estúpida fiesta!- dijo mientras hablaba con Beck por teléfono.

-Bien, a qué hora te busco?- dijo Beck

-A las siete con treinta, no quiero llegar tan temprano-

-Ok , adiós.-

Y Jade cortó la llamada.

-No puedo creer que me haya convencido- dijo tirando su celular en su cama y viendo su ropero para ver que se ponía.

Más tarde llego a la fiesta con Beck y se reunieron con André, Robbie, y Cat.

-Hola, y Tori?- pregunto Beck

-Por qué el interés en saber dónde está?- pregunto Jade mirando a Beck algo enojada.

-No por nada, curiosidad- dijo este riendo un poco mientras Jade lo miraba.

-Creo que esta con Gregg en la piscina- dijo Robbie indicándole con el dedo a la puerta de vidrio que los llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Yo quiero bañar en la piscina- dijo Cat tomando a sus amigos del brazo llevándolos afuera.

Una vez afuera se pudo escuchar la música más alto y había gente bailando y también había gente en la piscina.

Pero algo capto el ojo de la gótica y eso fue a Tori y a su novio besándose en la pista de baile, esta solo suspiro molesta y se dirigió a tomar algo.

-¿Dónde vas?- le dijo André

-A tomar algo-

-Ok.-

Cuando regreso Tori estaba hablando con sus amigos pero no había señal de Gregg. Cuando se dirigía hacia ellos sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron.

-Hola Jade- dijo Gregg muy cerca de su rostro.

Jade se alejó y le dijo –Que crees que haces, idiota-

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo este acercándose nuevamente.

-¡Ok ya ¿qué diablos pretendes?!- le dijo empujándolo haciendo que retrocediera.

-Como que ¿que pretendo? Vamos Jade yo sé que me deseas y viniste a la fiesta a verme, porque no vamos a mi cuarto a divertirnos un poco ¿Qué dices?- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Tori es tu novia ¿qué crees que haces?!- le dijo Jade gritando haciendo que algunas personas los miraran.

-Tori no me importa, mi objetivo siempre fuiste tú- le dijo algo molesto por el rechazo, y rápidamente la agarro de la nuca y la cintura besándola acorralándola en la pared.

Jade intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió, parece delgado pero es fuerte… y estar acorralada tampoco ayuda mucho. El beso era totalmente asqueroso este chico besaba horrible. Jade se molestó aún más y como pudo le pego una patada en la pierna haciendo que esta se separara de ella gruñendo y agarrando su pierna.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?- le dijo mientras se levantaba y la agarraba del cuello. No duro mucho porque alguien agarro a Gregg por detrás y lo tiro al suelo.

-Pero que- dijo poniéndose de pie mirando a Beck y a André en frente de Jade.

-¿No te importo?- se escuchó decir a cierta latina con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus hermosos ojos.

Eso le partía el corazón a Jade, no soporta ver a quien ama llorar.

-No- dijo Gregg después de unos segundos.

Tori salió corriendo de la casa y André la persiguió de inmediato gritando su nombre.

**POV TORI**

_No puedo creerlo, quede como estúpida… de nuevo._

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Estaba en su cuarto llorando en su almohada cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y miro a la persona menos inesperada entrar.

-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí vienes a burlarte de mi otra vez?- dije

-No… yo… bueno yo, lamento lo de hoy… sabía que era mala idea ir a esa fiesta pero Beck me obligo a ir- dijo acercándose a mi sentándose en el borde de mi cama enfrente mío.-Yo no sabia que ese idiota iba a besarme, en serio lo siento Tori- dijo

_Espera… me dijo Tori se verdad se debe sentir culpable…_

-No fue tu culpa-

-Igual, lo siento.-

-Ok… gracias, supongo- dije viendo por mi ventana las estrellas.

Silencio… un minuto, dos minutos… tres…

-Sé que no te trato bien pero eso no significa que me desagradas…-

_Eso me impacto… pero quiero que siga hablando siento que hay más…_

-De hecho me agradas bastante… Tori…-

Dirigí mi vista hacia Jade y esta jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Y porque me tratas mal? No entiendo…-

-Yo… quería alejarte…- dijo apretando su mandíbula y parecía que quería llorar de la frustración.

-Alejarme…- dije y tome una de las manos de Jade y esta me miro.

-Si… es que… aahh yo nunca maneje bien estas cosas de la amistad y peor cuando es algo más…- dijo llevando una de sus manos a mí mejía acariciándola.

Ahora estoy muy confundida, que quiere decir Jade con todo esto…

Inconscientemente me acerque un poco más a ella inclinando la cabeza un poco. Esta pareció notarlo pero no se apartó y se acercó un poco más.

-Creo que me gustas- dijo pero no se movió temiendo que la rechazara. Quede en blanco ¿Yo le gusto a Jade? Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mirara a Jade directamente a los ojos… parecía estar diciendo la verdad se miraba cariño en ellos y algo de miedo pero aun así eran hermosos.

-…-

-¿Tori?-

-…-

-Si no te sientes igual lo entiendo pero por favor dime algo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Lo lame…- No la deje terminar y la bese suavemente, parecía sorprendida pero respondió al beso con entusiasmo, sus labios eran suaves y dulces nada que ver con su personalidad. Su beso era tan cariñoso, nunca sentí esto por Gregg, y ahora me doy cuenta a quien quiero de verdad…

**POV JADE**

_No puedo creerlo, me está besando! Dios estoy tan feliz._

Sus labios son fantásticos me hacen sentir cosas que nadie más me ha hecho sentir. Me separe un momento y la mire con una sonrisa, ella también me sonreía… ¿eso quiere decir que le gusto?

-Tú también me gustas Jade- me dijo de sonriendo más ampliamente. Yo también sonreí mas y la bese de nuevo.

Esa noche me quede a dormir con ella ¡SOLO DORMIR NADA MAS¡ La abrace por la espalda y oliendo su aroma… era tranquilizante.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un peso en mi estómago abrí mis ojos y mira el techo… ese no era mi techo… y recordé todo. Mire a mi estómago y encontré a una hermosa dama durmiendo en mi pecho.

Se comenzó a estirar y me miro y sonrió yo también le sonreí – Buenos días-

-Buenos días Jade- dijo

-Por si te sientes enojada con Gregg no te preocupes, yo me encargue de el- le dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿Que le hiciste? No lo mataste o si…-

-No, pero puede que tenga una pierna rota y su puerta elegante de vidrio este hecha pedazos- le dije mirando como esta soltaba una risita- Y los chicos también le hicieron… cosas… muy humillantes, ya lo veras en el colegio- le dije

-Gracias- me dijo riéndose y dándome un beso en la mejía.

-No hay problema… cariño- le dije para después besarla y pensar en el afortunada que era por tener a alguien como ella en mi vida.

**Fin**

**Gracias por su tiempo :D espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
